IfIOnlyHadYou Chapter 1
by RikkuMelody
Summary: Yumie Hatake oc X Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi decides to Introduce Yumie to his students. How will this turn out?


**--**

**This is my FIRST fanfic posted so please enjoy and tell me what you think =D**

**Disclaimer**- ** In no way do I own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi owns everything to do with Naruto. Yumie Hatake is my OC.**

**--**

**Intro**

"How long could it possible take to get a book?" I ask myself as a man looks down at me.

"Aww iam sorry it took so long." The man smiles at me from under his mask.

"Heh nice try kakashi." I frown looking at my older brother.

"Well iam sorry ok … I couldn't find the new Make Out paradise... Kakashi's eyes look down at me again then he puts his hand on my head.

"Well I have a couple of people for you to meet today." His eyes arced into his silly smile.

"Oh and who might that be." I question him sternly.

"It's a surprise I can't tell you." He then grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the door.

"Well could you at least tell me where were going." I smile at him faintly.

He begins to chuckle a little then messes put my hair.

"The K.I.A stone." He smiles at me again and then I frown.

"Um…" I look down slowly. Then for the second time he grabbed my hand and made a couple of hand signs.

Poof… I was standing right in front of three ninja that seemed to be about my age 13 or so…

{Chapter One}

-

Look Right Through Me

-

-Yumie Hatake's Point Of View-

"Team seven I would like you to meet Yumie Hatake." He smiled from under his mask again then I looked over to the other three.

"You mean she's your wife? Isn't she a little young for you Kakashi – sensei?" A young blonde haired boy questioned. I looked over to kakashi and he let go of my hand as we both start to laugh. I had to admit that I did look older but only by 2 years or so. Kakashi being 26 and me being 13…

'Hm... What a lovely couple. Yuckies' I thought as I scratched the back of my head. I began to giggle then kakashi cut me off.

"Heh she's my little sister… not my wife." He smiled at me then messed my hair up again .I stared at him with a death glare then poked his cheeks that where covered by a black mask, covering his lower features. The blonde then scratches the back of his head.

"Oh…hehe opps." He smiles at me, I smiled back.

"So are you taking the chunnin exams?" the blonde piped up again. Kakashi began to talk again before I could get anything in.

"Nope she's already a chunnin." He smiles at me with a proud look on his face which no one else really noticed.

"Her as if she looks like a wimp." The blonde laughed slightly. Finally got to say something.

"Heh don't judge a book by its cover." I gave him my famous death glare.

"s-so-orry." He smiled at me then starts to blush a little.

I laughed slightly then looked to the pink haired girl with a wide smile.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." She cutely said to me. Her eyes were an emerald green that matched her long light pink hair nicely. I could tell I was going to become friends with her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The boy with raven black hair spoke with a

smirk placed on his face.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I am going to be the next hokage, BELIVE IT!" The blonde had a large grin on his face, I laughed slightly again. Kakashi slightly pushed me forward into the group of gennin. He smiled at me then told me that he wanted me to get to know his student and become close with them. I smiled back at him after he patted my head.

"So your kakashi-sensei's younger sister." Naruto commented as he eyed me with a silly look on his face. I nodded again then looked to the Uchiha boy.

I knew who he was and that he was the only survivor of the Uchiha family. Itachi his older brother murdered the entire clan leaving Sasuke help less… why? My eyes rose slightly to look the boy in his hard cold onyx eyes.

"What are you looking at." His voice was colder then when he first spoke to me.

"Hm… oh uh nothing." My voice scratched slightly as I spoke to the boy. Were all the rumour true about all his fan girls? Ha no way in hell I would even fall for someone so cold and having one goal in life which was to kill his brother … revenge. My eyes shifted to Sakura.

"So what has my retard brother taught you guys?" I laughed at my question. Being easily humoured was one thing I wasn't proud of I liked to call it one of my bad personality traits.

"Teamwork is really all other than chakara control." The same smile she gave me before was placed on her face again.

"Kakashi why don't you teach them more some simple jutsu?"

I asked still looking at Sakura as I winked at her.

"We will be getting to that soon enough Yumie… It's getting close to lunch why don't you go down to Ichiraku's?" Kakashi was likely just trying to get rid of his students.

"Yeah sure thing." I licked my lips then grabbed Sakura's hand and began to pull her down to the Ramen Bar.

"I'm in." Naruto yelled playfully as he chased after Sakura and I.

"Hmph." Sasuke didn't seem to have anything to say but he still followed after Naruto sticking to a slow pace.

"So Sakura you must like Sasuke… right?" I giggled lightly I didn't have all that much time to be a girl with my squad after all I was the only girl like most three men teams. Hiro and Arrow hated listening to me talk about anything remotely to do with boys. Sakura just giggled madly and began to blush.

"Who doesn't I mean look at him. He is so dreamy and mysterious." I was right she didn't just like him but she had a huge crush on him.

"Defiantly not my cup of tea." I just about fell over laughing after I saw the look Sakura was giving me.

"WHAT! Well I guess that's good because then I don't have to worry about you stealing Sasuke." She laughed softly then smiled as Naruto ran up in front of us with his hands in the air and a small white dog biting his Butt.

"Does that happen often?" I looked back over to Sakura as my face turned red.

"Mhm." Sakura nodded keeping a nice pace looking over her shoulder ever few minutes to see how far back Sasuke was.

"So how many first year gennin squads are there?" I asked not really caring about lesser ninja, but they are comrades so its only right to know.

"Well two other teams. They consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara with their Sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Kiba Inuzaku, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Abarame and their Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Sakura looked over to me with a smirk. I nodded slowly.

"So there are only three first year squads." I looked a bit clueless after I spoke. I did know who Kurenai sensei and Asuma sensei were because they were my higher ups and Village Jounin.

"ya you got it Yumie." Sakura laughed slightly then nodded. By now I could see the ramen bar. Sasuke had now passed both Sakura and I and Naruto.

"Wait for us Sasuke!" Sakura called as she pulled my forwards to catch up with her crush. By then Sasuke had been sitting at the bar table and ordered his food. Sakura sat on the left of him and I sat to his right and Naruto sat to Sakura's left.

"Mmmm ramen…ramen" Naruto smiled lightly as he ordered his ramen. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Sasuke your so cute." Sakura giggled with a slight blush Naruto looked over to Sakura half ass laughing.

"Sakura your so weird how can you like that ass." Naruto gave Sakura a dirty look then continued waiting for his food.

"I'll Just have some Miso Ramen thanks." I smiled at Ayame she nodded and continued taking orders. Miso Ramen was really the only ramen I like because it has both red and white miso and the soup is very rich. Naruto had Tonkostu Ramen which has pork bone broth and ham hocks which is disgusting. And Both Sakura and Sasuke had Shoyu Ramen with a soy sauce broth.

"So Naruto you plan on being the next Hokage?" I smiled sipping at some lemon aid.

"You better believe it!" Naruto smiled as he punched the sky. I smirked at him then found that my ramen has been placed in front of me.

"What are your future plans Yumie?" Naruto questioned slurping his ramen.

"Well Jounin would be my first choice but I wouldn't mind becoming an Anbu." Some of the Miso broth trickled down my cheek. Slowly I lifted my hand towards my cheek to find that the broth was already gone. Sasuke just turned his head and smirked.

'Did Sasuke just do what I think he did?' my mind was now focusing on the new question that had entered my thoughts. My eyes widened with my thoughts.

"Yumie." Sakura's voice rang in my ears. I tilted my head then looked to the pink haired girl.

"Yeah what is it?" I kept a steady pace in my voice.

"Would you uh... like to go and get some snacks with me after?" It almost looked like she was pouting.

"Sure I need some more strawberry shortcake pocky anyways." My favourite snack in the world, I smirked then finished my ramen.

"Great." Sakura liked her lips enjoying the soy sauce in her ramen.

"Sasuke…" I looked to the raven haired boy. 'Whoa his hair does look like a duck butt.' I laughed at my random thought.

"Hmm." Sasuke just looked at me with a hint of a smirk still placed across his face.

"Let Kakashi know where Sakura and I are please." I looked to Sakura payed for my food then jumped out of my seat. Sasuke just nodded then turned his attention back to his food. By now Sakura was almost three meters ahead of me. I quickened my pace to catch up to her.

"So what are you plans Sakura?" I smiled with a raise of my left eye brow.

"Well I want to become as strong as Naruto and Sasuke. That's what I'm focusing on right now." Sakura continued to walk at the same pace as I was.

"Lucky you got Kakashi for your teacher." I winked at the girl.

"Yeah your right." She blushed lightly. "But its also Sasuke who is as big help." Her blush deepened. I started to laugh. Clenching my stomach. My laugh grew louder then I looked at Sakura.

"Seriously? I could probably kick his ass with my eyes closed." I wiped the tears from under my eyes. Sakura just shook her head.

"No Yumie, I'm not talking about strength. I'm talking about how he has one goal set and he will do everything he can to make that goal a reality." Sakura stared at me for a couple of seconds then shifted her attention back to walking.

"Yeah but Killing is never the way to resolve anything." My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah I guess…" Sakura flipped her hair behind her ears. Our pace quickened as our conversation went on.

"Hey billboard brow finally made a friend I see." A voice came from behind was quick to react. Turning around completely her cute feminine stare become a glare like no other.

"What do you want Ino." Sakura growled.

"Oh you know the usual." The girl smiled at Sakura. I sigh slightly looking back and forth between the girls arguing.

"… Kay… um Sakura Ill just go get some snacks by myself." My eyes dropped to the ground.

"No Yumie I'm coming with you just hold on." Sakura looked back at me.

"How rude of myself. I'm Ino Yamanaka. And you are?" Ino's blue eyes starred me in the face.

"Yumie Hatake." I sighed slightly looking towards both of the girls. Likes are that Ino also has a crush on Sasuke.

"And what are you doing hanging around with Sakura?" Ino looked at Sakura with a smirk.

"Ino that's enough." I heard a familiar voice behind me, turning around I recognized Shikamaru Nara. The smartest gennin I've ever met.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" I smiled as my arms flung around his neck.

"You know looking after the children." He laughed lightly placing a hand on my head.

"You know him Yumie?" Sakura asked looking at Shikamaru then back to me.

"Sure do." I smiled widely releasing my arms from his neck. "Childhood friends you could say." I blinked then looked back to Ino.

"Ino… Sakura happens to be my friend. Something that you will never be." My eyes almost turned black as I spoke to the blonde girl.

"Isn't that a little harsh Yumie?" Sakura looked at me with watery eyes. I smirked

"That's not even the half of it Sakura." My lips curved into my lazy smile.

"So what brings you to hanging around with gennin? Shouldn't you be on some type of super chunnin mission?" Shikamaru eyes me suspiciously. I giggled slightly

"Ha nope. I'm off on my break for awhile." I traced the design of my shuriken clip in the air.

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait until I'm chunnin." Shikamaru had enthusiasm in his voice. That was weird.

"Shikamaru, Asuma sensei is waiting for us at the training field so cut your visit short." Ino piped up again. I felt like ringing her neck.

"What a drag… I feel like I should take a nap." Shikamaru yawned as he threw is arms up into the air.

"Till we meet again Nara." I winked at the boy as sakura and I carried on. Shikamaru waved slightly as Ino pulled him down the street.

"So you like Shikamaru then?" Sakura looked at me with a smile. Was she on crack or something? I laughed a little.

"Me like Shikamaru?" my eyes started to water again. Covering my mouth I tried to control my laugh.

"BWAHHAAA…. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard anyone ever say. Ahhaa Sakura you make me laugh… I like you ha." I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. Sakura just looked at me weird.

--

End

--

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. let me know if I should continue **

**RikkuMelody**


End file.
